


it starts with a broken car

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Caught, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jared has to pretend to be Jensen’s boyfriend for his family. Things change. Obviously. <br/>day 15: getting caught having sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	it starts with a broken car

It starts with a kiss under the mistletoe. Actually, it starts with a broken car.

Jared was on his way to San Antonio from Austin. They were on Christmas break, but Jared had to stay a couple of extra days to finish up some things at his student worker position in his department. He would still have plenty of time for break, so it’s not like he minded. Plus, his roommate and best bro, Jensen, was staying a few days too so Jensen wasn’t lonely. 

They had planned to leave the same day and as Jared tried to leave, his car didn’t agree with the plan. The tow-truck hauled it back to campus but it was cheaper to leave it there over the break and get it fixed when he got back than have it towed to San Antonio. He didn’t want to really stay in Austin any longer than he had to and thankfully Jensen hadn’t left yet. Since the plan was for Jensen to join him for Christmas Eve, Jensen offered for Jared to just stay at his place a couple of days. He did offer to also drop Jared off at home, but since Jared knew that he’d be bored within a day or two anyway, he took Jensen up on his first offer.

The mistletoe came later. Apparently Jensen’s family didn’t get the memo that he and Jensen were just friends and cooed and awwed over Jensen’s new boyfriend. 

Jared glared at Jensen and Jensen just shrugged, mouthing _I’ll explain!_ and giving pleading eyes to Jared. Jensen dragged Jared into his room and started apologizing profusely.

“They wouldn’t get off my back about not having someone. I’ve been busy, okay! And I didn’t want to get tangled in a relationship with anybody right now. So with how much we hang out and how much your name pops into conversation, Mom assumed we were together and I didn’t deny the claim? It’s just, they had finally stopped asking me about getting a girlfriend or boyfriend or if I found Mr. or Mrs. Right and I didn’t have to lie constantly about it! I didn’t know you were going to show up and the whole plan would be shot to hell. C’mon, Jay, just play along for a little bit?”

Jensen said it all really fast and Jared swore Jensen didn’t even take a breath. He took a minute to process everything. He _knew_ in his gut that this wouldn’t end well, but his friend was in need and didn’t usually ask for favors.

“Fine. But no PDA, say I’m shy or something.”

Jensen just raises an eyebrow at him, clearly not believing that Jared could have a bashful bone in his body.

“Shut up. They don’t know me like you do, right? Plus, it’s not like they’ll be looking for a lie. We’ll just have to play it by ear for a little bit.” Jared said.

“Thanks man, I owe you one.” Jensen says, genuinely happy and Jared loves the little five-year-old grin he gets when he’s truly pleased with something.

“Yeah, yeah, believe me I’ll be collecting,” Jared warns.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Jensen’s family is pretty cool, in Jared’s opinion, but it does make him miss home a little bit. After dinner, everyone is lounging in the living room, watching “It’s a Wonderful Life” when Jensen goes to the kitchen to get some cider for everyone.

“Hey, Jared, can I get some help?” Jensen asks, standing at the doorway of the living room.

“Sure,” Jared agrees getting up. Jensen’s mom asks Jensen something so they’re at the doorway at the same time when Jensen’s sister starts to giggle and screams, “kiss!”

“What?” Jared asks and she points above them where, of course, mistletoe is hanging. Jensen looks wide-eyed at him and Jared just shrugs and goes with it, pulling Jensen in for a kiss. He could have played it off, but it’s not like he’s blind and hasn’t wondered about kissing his gorgeous roommate. If the opportunity presents itself after all.

Jensen makes a little whimper and clutches Jared’s shirt as Jared kisses him and the sound punches Jared in the gut. They kiss for long moments and Jared can tell that instinct about the fake relationship being a bad idea worsening. They pull away, both of them breathing hard and Jared has no clue what sort of expression is on his face, but he’s sure it’s probably mirroring Jensen’s – awe and a little hope. They fumble and awkwardly laugh, quickly finishing bringing cider to everyone and ignoring the knowing looks from Jensen’s family. Jensen gestures to his room and Jared agrees.

“So that was…different,” Jensen starts, shutting the door behind him and settling on the bed next to Jared. 

“Yeah,” Jared agrees, not really sure where to go from here. He feels like his whole world tipped on its axis. He never thought about having more from Jensen than a best friend thing – he didn’t allow himself to wander down that road. 

“I have a confession. I’d been thinking about that for a while. It’s no wonder Mom presumed we were together with how I talked about you.” Jensen is biting his lip and looking down at his feet, worrying his fingers together. 

“I’ve gotta admit that I haven’t. Not because I didn’t want to, but because I didn’t think it was a possibility and didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” Jared says honestly. 

Jensen looks up at him.

“And now?”

Jared thinks about it. If Jensen feels like that then it means it is a possibility and Jensen could be his boyfriend instead of just his best friend.

“I might need more convincing,” Jared says and Jensen smiles, leaning in for another kiss. They both fall back onto the bed, learning each other’s mouths and hands learning the other’s bodies. Fingers trail under clothes and Jensen hovers over Jared, mouth flushed and delectable. His hands pause at Jared’s belt buckle and Jared nods, urging Jensen down for more kissing. Jensen gets his hands inside Jared’s underwear and starts to stroke him. Jared moans into the kiss and lifts his hips up to help Jensen out.

Suddenly, the door slams open.

“Hey, Jen, Mom was wondering…” Josh, Jensen’s brother stops stock still at the door.

“Aww, man, really? At least lock the damn thing,” he says in disgust, slamming the door behind him and pretty much running away. Both Jared and Jensen are like statues, mood completely broken as reality filters in.

“Whoops?” Jensen says, pulling his hand out and wiping it on his pants. Jared just shoves him off the bed.

“I can’t ever show my face to your family again,” Jared says, covering his face with embarrassment. Jensen pats Jared’s hair in mock pity.

“I’m okay with you staying in my room,” he offers. Jared just shoves him again. Jensen laughs and grabs the remote, getting back on the bed and lounging against the headboard. He pulls the blanket up and motions Jared close.

“C’mon, let’s finish the movie in here instead.” Jensen tells him.

Jared will deal with Jensen’s family tomorrow. For now, he’s going to watch Christmas movies with his best (boy)friend.


End file.
